L'illusion du présent dans le passé ?
by Misty Ananas
Summary: Desmond commence à faire des rêves étranges, où il y voit son ancêtre Ezio. La vision d'un songe va-t-elle prendre le dessus sur la réalité d'une vie ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour les gens ! Une nouvelle fanfiction pour l'ananas...bien que je n'ai pas terminé l'autre, j'attaque celle-ci. Ça fait un petit moment déjà que l'idée d'écrire sur Assassin's Creed me tente. D'ailleurs c'est à force d'en lire que j'ai fini par craquer... Bref, tout ça pour dire, bonne lecture ! **_

_**Et bien sur, les personnages ou l'univers d'Assassin's Creed ne m'appartiennent en rien... **_

**Chapitre 01: N'est ce qu'un rêve?**

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois depuis que Desmond avait reconstitué son esprit. Il savait enfin où chercher, et il revivait dorénavant, la vie de Connor. Mais depuis quelques nuits, des brides d'images venues du temps d'Ezio, s'insinuaient dans ses rêves. Et il ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir vécu ce qu'il pouvait entre-apercevoir dans ses rêves. Sans compté que cette fois ci, il ne voyait pas à travers les yeux de son ancêtre. C'était effectivement le plus perturbant pour lui, puisque l'italien de la Renaissance lui faisait face, et qu'il affichait un visage des plus surpris. C'était bel et bien des rêves étranges qui le hantaient. Et il était certain, que cette nuit ne ferait pas exception. Il allait de nouveau voir Ezio, et ensuite se réveiller en sueur et avec un terrible mal de tête. Non qu'il redoutait le moment d'aller enfin poser sa tête sur l'oreiller, après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et ses journées dans l'Animus, bien qu'intéressantes, étaient toujours assez fatiguantes.

Desmond venait tout juste de sortir d'un des souvenirs de Connor. Il était presque minuit. Shaun était apparement en pleine conversation avec son père, alors que Rebecca s'activait à vouloir faire quelques réglages sur son petit bébé. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle sa séance avec Connor avait été écourtée... Il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de pouvoir respirer un peu, à défaut d'avoir un sommeil réparateur. Il n'avait donc maintenant plus rien à faire, et opta pour un peu de temps au calme. Personne ne prêta attention à Desmond, qui venait de se lever du fauteuil de l'Animus. Il alla directement du côté nuit de leur repère, et saisit en passant près du bureau de Shaun, un dossier portant le nom de Lucy. Il s'en voulait toujours pour la mort de la jeune assassin. Même s'il était sous l'influence de la Pomme à ce moment-là, il aurait dû être plus fort, et résister. Maintenant que la seule personne qui le comprenait un minimum était morte, Desmond se sentait de plus en plus emmuré dans son esprit. Depuis que Clay l'avait aidé à sortir de l'Animus, il avait certes retrouvé ses amis et son père, mais rien n'était comme avant. Shaun et Rebecca devaient, eux aussi, le considérer responsable, puisque, bien qu'ils soient tous deux heureux que Desmond s'en soit tiré, ils n'avait pas tout à fait la même approche qu'avant envers lui... Quand à Desmond, il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus agir de façon désinvolte. Quelque chose en lui, avait changé aussi, lors de cette épreuve. Il avait enfin pris conscience de sa mission en tant qu'assassin.

Il s'affala sur sa couchette, et entreprit d'ouvrir le dossier. À l'intérieur se trouvait les informations de base. Son parcours, les différentes missions auxquelles elle avait participé, les informations qu'elle avait pu soutirer à Abstergo, etc. Rien de plus à apprendre que Desmond ne savait déjà. Il referma le dossier, frustré. Il soupira, et se décida enfin à fermer les yeux.

-" Allez, essaye de pas trop pensé mon ptit Desmond..." s'encouragea-t-il néanmoins après plusieurs petites inspirations.

Au loin, il pouvait toujours entendre les voix de son père et de Shaun. Visiblement, leur conversation tournait en dispute. Restait à savoir à quel sujet. Mais ce n'était pas dans les priorités de Desmond pour le moment. Avec un brin d'anxiété, il se concentra afin de faire le vide dans sa tête. Ne penser à rien, pour essayer d'avoir un sommeil sans rêve.

1506 Rome :

Ezio Auditore, Mentor de la confrérie des Assassins, se trouvait sur le toit de leur bâtiment. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à aller trouver le sommeil. Depuis peu, il faisait des rêves étranges. Il y voyait un jeune homme, habillé bizarrement, qui lui faisait face. Il avait fais part de son rêve à son ami de toujours Léonardo, mais celui-ci n'avait pu l'aider à trouver une explication à ce drôle de songe. Au fond de lui, le Mentor sentait que ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. Qu'il était d'une quelque façon, lié à cet individu. Et c'était cette pensée qui interloquait le plus l'italien. Inspirant une dernière bouffée d'air, il se redressa pour rejoindre la porte menant à l'escallier. La confrérie était, à cette heure de la journée, relativement silencieuse. La majorité des frères assassins retournaient, le soir venu, auprès de leurs familles. En général, seulement les plus jeunes parmis les recrues, passaient leurs nuits ici. Ezio, depuis son arrivée à Rome, y avait lui même élu domicile. Sa chambre se situait à l'étage en dessous, avec plusieurs autres pièce, comme une salle de bain commune, ou une bibliothèque.

Arrivé devant l'imposante porte en bois, Ezio poussa un dernier soupir. La fatigue commençait déjà à le gagner, et pourtant il savait déjà qu'il se réveillerai après 1 heure, même pas, de sommeil. Il posa lourdemant sa tête sur l'oreiller, et ferma les yeux, afin d'avoir un semblant de repos.

Morphée ne tarda pas, accueillant dans ses bras le maître assassin épuisé.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Ezio, dans son rêve, se retrouvait dans la villa de son enfance. Un décors famillier où il avait connu tant de joie. Puis, comme les nuits précédentes, l'image du jeune homme commença à apparaître. Il le distinguait de mieux en mieux ce soir. Il ne devait certainement pas dépasser les 30 ans selon le maître assassin, mais, sans se l'expliquer plus particulièrement, il savait, en le voyant, qu'il avait une certaine maturité qu'on ne possède pas à son âge. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait aussi bien observer son visage. Il avait quelque chose de famillier, qu'Ezio ne pouvait pas clairement définir. L'homme tenta une approche. Son bras s'étira légèrement en direction de l'italien, qui ne broncha pas d'un cil.

New York de nos jours:

Desmond était là, en face de son ancêtre, comme plusieurs de ses précédentes nuits. Cette fois ci, sa vision était claire de tout brouillard. Il le voyait distinctement. Il ignorait encore pourquoi il avait ce genre de rêve, alors qu'il avait appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir d'Ezio, et surtout, qu'il était passé à une autre époque de son arbre généalogique. Mais Desmond ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir l'atteindre. Il tendit la main vers Ezio, qui était toujours là, immobile. Peut être n'était-ce en fait qu'un souvenir d'un de ses passages dans l'Animus, et qu'il ne lui revenait que maintenant.

-" Pff...Ce n'est pas comme si j'devais m'attendre à ce qu'il réagisse... " lança t-il finalement, en laissant retomber son bras. Au fond de lui, Desmond sentait que c'était plus qu'un simple rêve. " Après me faire voir des fantômes quand je suis éveillé, l'effet de transfert veut surement s'attaquer à mon inconscient..." Il ferma les yeux très fort, se concentrant afin de calmer son esprit, qui pour lui, continuait son chemin vers la folie. Il était très difficile maintenant de faire la part des choses pour lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, et, en s'adressant à Ezio, sans pour autant attendre de réponse, il poursuivit:

-" Non mais franchement ! Il n'y a que moi pour m'imaginer un tel problème. Voir Altaïr galoper à mes côtés quand je marchais dans un couloir, c'était pas suffisant ! Non bien sur. Maintenant il faut que je rêve d'un truc que mon autre illustre ancêtre à vu ou fait, et j'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi il s'agit cette fois ! Bon d'accord, la dernière fois c'était pour me montrer qu'Altaïr fricottait avec Maria, mais maintenant ? Sans compter qu'apparement, je ne me réveille pas encore...bizarre, d'habitude j'ai juste le temps de le voir, que j'ai ce foutu mal de crâne qui se pointe. " Il faisait à présent, de grands mouvements avec ses bras, commençant à marcher de long en large. Après deux ou trois autres grognements de frustrations, Desmond se prit la tête entre ses mains, et referma ses yeux rageusement.

Ezio était toujours là, et avait suivi ses moindres faits et gestes d'un oeil attentif.

-" Qui es-tu ?" dit-il soudainement.

Desmond était là, dans son lit. Il avait enfin finis par se réveiller. Il était certain d'avoir entendu la voix d'Ezio s'adresser à lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être qu'un effet de transfert. Ça ne pouvait pas être qu'un rêve.

-" C'est bon, c'est officiel, je suis fou..." conclue-t-il, assis dans sa couchette.

_**Voila, le premier chapitre est déjà terminé. Je ne voulais pas en faire un trop long pour commencer (je dis ça, mais en même temps je sais pas si les autres seront identiques à celui ci ou pas...). Pour la localisation de Desmond, j'ai eu un gros doute...je sais pas si c'est vraiment à New York ou pas. J'ai préféré faire confiance à un site pour ce détail. Excusez moi si ce n'est pas le cas...**_

_**ps: j'ai glissé dans l'histoire, une petite référence à Kingdom Hearts, autre jeu chouchou...c'était à la base involontaire, et quand j'ai relus, jme suis fais: KH !**_

_**Bon week end à vous, passez une bonne journée, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! ^.^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir les gens ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse du retour que j'ai pris...je sais que j'avais promis un second chapitre assez rapidement (dans les réponses personnelles aux commentaires). Je voulais encore une fois vous remercier de me suivre ou de réagir à cette fanfic, cela me fait vraiment plaisir. **

**Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais trouver le temps de le faire. Mais pas de panique, je ne lâche rien. Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture, et encore merci.**

**Bien sur, les personnages ou l'univers d'Assassin's Creed ne m'appartiennent en rien.**

**Chapitre 02: Un songe du future.**

_1506 Rome:_

Ezio était assis dans son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. C'est immobile, qu'un novice le trouva. L'homme, âgé d'une petite vingtaine d'années, était entré dans la chambre du Mentor, lorsque celui-ci ne répondit pas la troisième fois qu'il frappa. Il n'osait pas s'avancer vers Ezio, comme c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un tel état. Le Mentor n'avait même pas remarqué son arrivée. Chose étrange alors qu'il était toujours en alerte. Ezio tourna enfin son regard vers le jeune assassin, qui se tenait toujours debout, près de l'entrée. Se levant lentement dans un premier temps, puis réalisant ensuite l'intrusion dans sa chambre, le Mentor fît alors signe au jeune homme de bien vouloir le laisser. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans se faire prier.

Pour Ezio, ce dernier rêve était plus étrange que les autres. Cette fois ci, il était certain qu'il avait pu capter l'attention de l'autre. Comme si finalement sa voix l'avait atteind. C'était là, bel et bien un progrès, même si le pourquoi du comment lui restait inconnu. Il avait pu établir un premier contact avec cet étranger. Il l'avait clairement vu tendre la main dans sa direction. Mais, étant encore trop ébêté par cette vision, Ezio n'avait pas saisit cette opportunité. Puis, il l'avait vu s'agiter, se parler à lui même. Seulement quelques mots de son monologue, lui étaient arrivés. L'un deux avait réussit à faire revenir sur Terre notre maître assassin. Le nom d'Altaïr avait été prononcé par cet homme. Cette révélation l'avait poussé à lui même s'exprimer. Il lui avait demandé son identité.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Ezio se vida l'esprit quelques instants. Il devait faire comme de rien n'était. Car après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'alarmer pour un simple rêve, et il avait déjà assez à s'occuper avec la reconstruction de Rome. Il allait faire comme tous les jours, et essayer de ne pas trop penser à cet inconnu.

_New York de nos jours:_

Desmond était comme toujours, dans l'Animus. Sa nouvelle journée avait passé à une vitesse incroyable. Pourtant, même si toutes les journées étaient épuissantes, Desmond ne semblait pas tout à fait présent, pour Rebecca. Elle avait remarqué que son ami était plus ou moins bizarre depuis quelques temps. Il ne cherchait pas à se rebeller contre son père, qui les avait rejoint, et qui dirigeait maintenant leur petite équipe, et ne cherchait pas non plus à répondre à Shaun lorsque celui-ci le provoquait. À vrai dire, il ne cherchait plus trop à intéragir avec eux depuis son réveil. Il ne parle pas plus que nécessaire, et part assez rapidement s'isoler. Elle avait conscience qu'elle n'avait, de son côté, pas non plus tenté de lui parler à coeur ouvert. La mort de Lucy les avait affectés, et Rebecca avait alors pensé laisser un peu respirer Desmond suite à ce drame. Elle savait que le jeune homme se sentait responsable, et voulait qu'il réagisse de lui même, qu'il ne pouvait se reprocher la disparition de leur amie. Mais visiblement, elle avait obté pour la mauvaise solution, vu que maintenant, il ne partageait même pas les choses les plus simples avec eux. Et aujourd'hui ne différait pas des autres jours, il n'était pas totalement présent, il était ailleurs. Elle espérait juste qu'il vienne enfin lui parler, se confier à elle à défaut de Shaun ou de ce père qui l'avait, autrefois, poussé à quitter la confrérie.

Elle l'observa, alors que ses mouvements étaient comme ralentis. Oui, Desmond semblait vraiment absent. Elle s'approcha de lui, et tendit la main vers lui, comme pour lui toucher l'épaule. Il ne remarqua pas le geste de la jeune technicienne. Elle n'entreprit plus aucune action, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle ignorait encore s'il ne lui en voudrait pas de le déranger, alors qu'il était dans son monde. Cela venait vraiment de plus en plus difficile, de continuer à travailler sans relâche, sans prendre le temps de bien faire le deuil d'une amie chère. Elle décida donc, à contre coeur, de ne pas montrer son inquiètude. Elle se retourna vers son "bébé" comme elle le disait si bien. Nier les problèmes allaient peut être les faire avancer plus vite vers leur but après tout. La course contre les templiers s'était incroyablement accélérée, et s'attarder sur des états d'âme, d'après les mots de William, n'allait que les conduire à leur perte.

OoOoOoO

Encore une fois, à sa sortie de l'Animus, Desmond eu la vue brouillée. Une nouvelle habitude dont il se serait bien passé. Cette machine allait vraiment le finir. Tout d'abord, des souvenirs sous forme de visions accompagnées de voix, puis des rêves, et maintenant c'était son regard qui était voilé. Même si ce n'était que l'espace de quelques secondes, c'était déjà bien assez pour convaincre Desmond qu'un nouveau problème s'ajoutait. Il soupira, puis cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

Une fois sa vision plus ou moins adaptée au monde qui l'entourait, Desmond se dirigea vers ce qui leur servait de cuisine: deux ou trois malles entreposées, sur lesquelles se trouvaient des boîtes de conserve et une bouteille d'eau. Il avait grand besoin de boire. Mais malgré les trois verres qu'il venais de se servir, sa soif n'était pas étanchée. C'est au moment où il allait reposer son verre, qu'il remarqua le regard fixe de Rebecca sur lui. Elle affichait un visage neutre, et apparement ne comptait pas être la première à parler.

Il pouvait clairement voir qu'elle se faisait du souci pour lui. Mais malheureusement, même si pour lui sa folie était évidente, il ne voulait pas pour autant leur faire savoir que ça s'arrangeait pas. Il lui adressa néanmoins un petit sourire, puis s'éclipsa vite fait dans la salle voisine, afin d'être seul. C'est une fois dos au mur, qu'il regrettra presque de s'être enfuit. Se résignant à encore avoir une drôle de nuit, Desmond s'allongea, croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

-" Allez, c'est parti Ezio, va-t-on réussir à parler cette nuit ? " bredouilla-il en fermant fort ses yeux. Comme avoir ses rêves étaient inévitables, il allait essayer d'aller au bout. Et puisqu'il était fou, autant essayer d'avoir une conversation avec son ancêtre. Son imagination allait peut être faire qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre. Et Ezio était peut être celui à qui il voulait parler, si son inconscient s'obstinait à lui montrer... Il émit un léger grognement à cette pensée, trouvant soudain ridicule l'hypothèse qu'il s'était trouvée.

OoOoOoO

Comme il s'y attendait, Desmond se retrouvait encore une fois bien vite devant son arrière et quelque chose grand père. L'italien était fidèle au poste.

-" C'est terrible... je me trouve stupide dans mon propre rêve..." dit il à voix basse pour lui même " Bonsoir...? Ezio, je sais pas si tu m'entends ? Ou même me comprends..." il se gratta la nuque avant de recommencer à se parler tout seul " Je pense qu'il va parler ma langue puisque je l'imagine..."

Il nota un mouvement de la part d'Ezio, dans sa direction. C'était comme une hésitation de la part du Maître Assassin. Il le scrutait avec beaucoup d'intention, laissant à Desmond le sentiment qu'il devait user de sa vision d'aigle. "Tiens, je ne pensais plus à sa faculté spéciale... inconsciemment par contre, on dirait que je pense à tout." cette pensée le fit sourire.

Ezio l'observait toujours de façon intense. Cela en devenait presque gênant pour le pauvre Desmond. Son regard, bien qu'il ne soit plus plissé, ne laissait rien transparaître de son opinion sur le jeune homme.

-" Euh...Ezio ? Si par hasard tu me comprends ou m'entends, s'il te plait arrête de me regarder aussi fixement." soupira-t-il finalement. C'était vraiment un rêve frustrant.

Si la surprise l'avait scotché sur place la première fois, maintenant l'impassibilité du rêve l'énervait. Apparement, son subconscient ne prévoyait pas une longue discussion, mais un ennui mortel en compagnie de l'Assassin sans doute le plus bavard de l'histoire de sa famille.

Décidant au moins d'être confortable à défaut d'avoir un minimum d'actions, Desmond s'étira pour ensuite s'installer à terre.

-" Je t'entend clairement cette fois..." se fit soudain entendre la voix de l'Auditore. "Je ne sais pas encore qui tu es, mais je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu n'es pas un ennemi ?"

-" J'y crois pas ! Alors cette fois on peut communiquer !" Desmond bondit d'un coup sur ses jambes, tout en se parlant à lui même. " Effectivement, je ne suis pas ton ennemi." Lui répondit-il quand même, avec un mouvement négatif de la tête.

-" J'ignore pourquoi ta voix me parvient ce soir, mon ami. Mais dis moi ton nom avant que tout ne parte en fumée une fois encore. Tu connais déjà le mien, ne serais-ce pas juste que de te présenter ?"

Desmond le regardait tout en hésitant. Après tout, Ezio connaissait déjà le prénom de Desmond. Même s'il était une invention pure et dure de son imagination, lui révéler qu'il était ce même Desmond, ne l'emballait pas franchement.

-" Je vois bien dans tes yeux que tu doute mon ami. Si je dois te faire confiance, et si nous sommes amenés à hanter les rêves l'un de l'autre régulièrement, je crois que j'ai le droit de connaître ton nom." Reformula Ezio.

Après encore quelques secondes de silence, Desmond leva de nouveau les yeux vers Ezio.

-" Mon nom est Desmond Miles."


End file.
